Cotton
Cotton is the 11th song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. Lyrics This song is for the rats Who hurled themselves in to the ocean When they saw that the explosives in the cargo hold Were just about to blow This song is for the soil That's toxic clear down to the bedrock Where no thing of consequence can grow Drop your seeds there Let them go Let them all go Let 'em all go This song is for the people Who tell their families that they're sorry For things they can't and won't feel sorry for And once there was a desk And now it's in a storage locker somewhere And this song is for the stick pins and the cottons I left in the top drawer Let 'em all go Let 'em all go I wanna sing one for the cars That are right now headed silent down the highway And it's dark and there is nobody driving And something has got to give I saw you waiting by the roadside You didn't know that I was watching Now you know Let it all go Let 'em all go Let it all go Comments by John Darnielle About this Song "This is a song about things that you infuse too much of yourself into so that when you have to see them destroyed, or forget where they went, it gets to count as a greater loss than it otherwise might have. If you suffer from a certain type of neurosis-slash-mental-illness, this is a very appealing process to you, i.e. me." -- 2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2003-02-06 - Spitz - London, England *2004-02-20 - Vinyl Fever - Tallahassee, FL *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-05 - T.T. the Bear's - Cambridge, MA *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-03-27 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2004-04-20 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-22 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-04-02 - Courtyard Café at University of Illinois - Champaign, IL *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-04 - Earlham College - Richmond, IN *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2009-12-07 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-06-01 - Dinner with the Band - Brooklyn, NY *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2014-04-19 - Laurie's Planet of Sound - Chicago, IL Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs